Erase My Scars
by Spirit0106
Summary: It was accepted that Blake had many secrets that she kept to herself. Some of those secrets are lost in the past, never to resurface again, but some still linger and haunt her. What about the secrets that return from the shadows and make themselves known. The kind of secrets that can hurt, haunt, and kill the ones close to you. One of the secrets has a name. Nero.
1. Chapter 1

" Brothers of the White Fang ! Why are you aiding this scum ?! " Blake yelled in as she placed her blade to Roman's throat. Suddenly, the world around her began to physically melt away, leaving Blake stranded in black void as she felt what felt like a wall against her back.

She tried to take a step forward, but felt her movement restricted as the ground beneath her turned into an ocean of blood. The sight horrified her to the core of her being. She cried out for salvation as she sunk deeper and into the abyss of blood. The only things she could hear was her own screams. With one last attempt, she tried to reach out for something, anything, anyone to help and pull her from the brink. She cried and yelled again for help, holding onto that small fleeting ray of hope that something would save her. Soon, a feeling of cold overtook her as she began to hear a faint whispering voice.

 _ **You turned your back us !**_

 _ **YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME !**_

 ** _Traitor !_**

She weakly opened her eyes, only to see a small beacon of light in an otherwise empty abyss of nothingness. Every instinct, fiber, and nerve in her body told her to walk towards it, but her mind was controlling her body and it didn't want her to move. Suddenly, she felt cold hands on her body forcibly shove her forward and before she knew it she was willingly walking towards the light.

In the middle of the light, was what remained of a familiar sword. A polished sword that gleamed like silver was impaled into the portrait of a women cradling a black scarf.

Blake simply looked at the woman and quickly recoiled in fear as the woman her mouth and spoke.

 **" Run..."**

It was to late for Blake as she felt clawed hands pull at her legs and pull her down. The last thing she could hear were screams that belonged to her.

* * *

Blake shot upward in her bad as she took in several panicked breathes. She could feel cold sweats running down her face and she desperately tried to hold onto something, anything that was of comfort.

Luckily, Yang was the closest thing to her, having been watching over Blake during her nightmare. Blake gripped Yang tightly, panting rapidly while Yang hugged Blake tightly, trying to calm her down.

" I-I'm sorry ! " Blake stammered as tears and sweat streamed down her face, " I'm sorry ! I swear, i'm not a monster ! Please, don't abandon me ! "

Yang held her partner close and attempted to calm her down, the best she could.

" Whoa Blake it's alright ! It's alright, we're partners, I would never abandon my friend ! " Yang said as Blake's breathing became less frantic as she held onto Yang for emotional support, " What's wrong, Blake ? "

Finally snapping to her senses, Blake ceased her distressed fit as her heart rate returned to normal after a time. " I'm sorry... I had a nightmare. "

" About what, Blake ? Why would you think we'd ever abandon you ? "

Blake shook her head heavily and looked at Yang. " Do you trust me ? " She asked Yang who looked at her in shock.

" What ? Of course I trust you, Blake, you're my friend and teammate. What's bothering you ? "

Blake simply shook her and released her hold on Yang. She got up from her bed without looking back at Yang. Yang knocked on the door lightly and tried to get Blake to say something, anything, about her nightmare. When she realized that efforts were in vain, she sighed and admitted defeat as she left the room.

Blake was curled up, letting the warm water hit her body and wash away both her sweat and tears.

" I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

* * *

Yang had decided to meet up with the rest of her friends, along with Sun and Neptune in the library. When Sun asked where Blake was, Yang unintentionally froze. It was now or never so she decided to come clean.

" She's in the shower, but if you see here don't bother her. She..." Yang paused as everyone turned to Weiss who had dropped Scroll as her eyes were building up with tears. " Weiss, what happened ?! "

" My father...was nearly killed."

Everyone's sympathies immediately went to Weiss and her family, but Weiss didn't want to hear any of it. She couldn't hear any of it. She was in her own world, caught between grief and happiness. The former, because her father was her father regardless any differences they had. While the latter was because she found herself pleased at the news.

The fact that she found the slightest pleasure in her father's state scared her even more than she thought.

Without thinking she got up from her table and began to walk away without a word. Ruby and Yang followed behind her, attempting to get to say something, anything about how she was feeling. They continued and attempted, but when they made it back to their dorm they saw that they weren't the only ones there. Professor Ozpin was there along with two men dressed in cleanly pressed black suits were waiting knocking on Team RWBY's dorm and were waiting patiently.

The door opened as Blake stepped out with her head held low. Without speaking, Blake followed Ozpin and the two men without protest as they all exited the building.

Weiss, Ruby and Yang could only watch in silence and shock as Blake was taken away for reasons unknown to them.

* * *

Later that night, when Blake had finally returned from who knows where, she tiredly opened her dorm door only to be tackled and hugged by her concerned team leader.

" Oh my god, BLAKE ARE YOU OK ?! WE WERE SO WORRIED ! WHAT HAPPENED ?! "

Blake got her feet and allowed Ruby to lead her into the dorm and sit her down in a chair. Tears started to swell up in her eyes, but were quickly wiped away with a warm washcloth by Yang.

" No tears." Yang said comfortingly. " So tell us what happened ? This morning you were freaking out, then Weiss' father nearly gets killed and then suddenly you get taken away for whatever reason. It's all too coincidental, Blake. Do you know know something we don't ? "

Blake weakly looked up at Yang and then to Ruby, who nodded in agreement. Blake took a deep breath and began to recount what had happened.

" This morning, I had a nightmare, but that's not important I swear. I heard about Weiss' father from Professor Ozpin. You see, they thought the White Fang was responsible."

" Thought ? " Ruby asked Blake cautiously. Blake nodded and continued her explanation.

" They thought it was the White Fang, but in reality when they investigated the incident they found...a bloody handprint at the scene. The blood belonged to one of Weiss' father's bodyguards, but the handprint belonged to..." Blake stopped as the words caught in her throat as if she didn't believe herself.

Ruby and Yang gently urged her on and then she finally said it.

" It belonged to...my brother. We were both apart of the White Fang, but we had a falling out just before I left the White Fang. Shortly after, I heard rumors about him that he left Vale, but that was it. I assumed that he died, but it appears he was biding his time. It looks like he finally made his move and..."

Blake stopped as she put her hands in her head and began to sob uncontrollably, as she began to breakdown. Ruby and Yang brought her Blake into a tight comforting hug and attempted to calm her down, to no avail.

" It's alright, Blake. Even if your brother did this, he's not in Vale-"

" NO YOU DON'T GET IT ! " Blake snapped, breaking away from her teammates. " HE'S COMING TO VALE ! "

Blake angrily got up from her seat, walked over to the window and placed her hands at the edge.

" So if that happens, we deal with it. We're here for you, Blake." Yang told her, trying to reassure her friend to no avail. Blake simply shook her head and tightened her grip on the window sill.

" You can't, Yang. My brother, Nero, isn't someone you can just deal with. You have no idea what kind of monster he can be. They called him the Phantom of the White Fang and there was a reason for that. He doesn't get seen unless he want's to get seen. He has ZERO qualms over killing anyone that gets in his way. The fact he felt a bloody handprint that WASN'T even in his own blood means that he was sending a message."

" What kind of message ? Who would he even send it to ? " Ruby asked Blake nervously.

" I don't know." Blake answered in a defeated tone. " He always had something to prove, but I don't know anymore. I doubt he's the same person I remember. He's probably worse. Listen to me, if you ever cross paths with him you NEED to run. Especially Weiss...Oh god, how am I going to explain this to Weiss ?! "

" It's alright, Blake." Ruby said comfortingly. " Whatever happens, we're here for you."

* * *

Stitching wounds closed was not Nero's fortes, but it had to be done and he deserved it for being careless and cocky. The bullet was a clean entry and exit so it wouldn't hinder him anymore than the other scars and wounds he had acquired.

What bothered him was that a Schnee's guard was able to actually wound him, but he believed it had more to do with him letting his guard live when he should have checked and confirmed the kill. What really mattered now was securing an exit out of Atlas and it just so happened he knew exactly what to do.

General Ironwood was planning to visit Vale with his students for the Vytal Festival. Nero planned on hitching a ride along with the students and sneak into Vale, having already put the pressure on the Schnee Dust Company by putting their CEO in critical condition.

He steadied his bloody hand and tossed the needle aside, picked up a bottle of alcohol and doused his wound with it. The pain was a minor irritation so he pushed it to the back of his mind as he covered the wound with a fresh bandage and cleaned his bloodied hands off with a wet rag. He tested his shoulder and found that it worked well enough.

He soon set to work gathering all of his gear, taking what he needed the most and leaving behind what could be easily replaced. What he needed to keep with him, through hell or high-water was his prized blade, a katana who's blade gleamed with a majestic silver radiance. The rest was an assortment of knives, a customized bow and set of arrows that he could easily replace.

When Nero was set and ready, he put threw his hood on, strapped his blade onto his side and tied a black scarf onto the sheath of his blade. The scarf and blade were both gifts and reminders of someone important to Nero, someone that even he once felt a desire to protect, but soon began a deep hatred for.

* * *

The days seemed to drag on forever, but to Weiss school was a way to try and cope with the thoughts she had been having. Blake and the others had come clean to her and told her that Blake's brother was responsible for father's condition.

Instead of yelling, screaming or even shooting derogatory remarks towards Faunus and the White Fang as Blake assumed Weiss would, Weiss simply turned away from her team and left the dorm.

She simply put her mind to her schoolwork, doing whatever she could do to focus her time and energy to try and cope with everything that was happened. Everytime Blake tried to explain or apologize for her brother's actions, Weiss simply brushed her aside, refusing to listen to any explanation, but _insisted_ that it didn't matter.

Ruby was trying her best to get her partner say anything about how she was feeling, but the Ice Queen was a tight-lipped as she'd ever been. When night came as it always did, Weiss returned to her teams dorm to find Blake and Yang waiting for her. She quickly tried to step outside of the room only for Ruby, who was hiding behind the door, to quickly shut it and lock it promptly afterwards.

" Weiss, we're a team and this is something we'll deal with it together, as a TEAM." Ruby said as she nudged Weiss over to the others. Seeing no way out of this, Weiss gave in and sat on the ground across from Blake.

Blake and Weiss locked eyes and simply stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence that neither of them were willing to break. Blake opened her mouth to speak, but Weiss put her hand up and shook her head. She didn't look sad, but instead she looked...hurt.

" How can I trust you ? "

Blake looked at Weiss in surprise at the question and couldn't formulate a proper answer, even when Weiss asked again.

" How can I trust you, Blake ? First, you hide the fact that you were apart of the White Fang. Then there's you hide the fact that you have a brother who ends up nearly killing my father. What else are you hiding, Blake ? How many more secrets are going to come to surface because you didn't want to tell us ? Look me in the eyes and give me a reason to trust you."

Blake took a defeated breath of air and got to her feet. " If you really want to see then I'll show you."


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the White Fang was located in Vale, its actions had effects that were far-reaching, enough so that people blamed them for what had happened to Weiss' father. Nero had found the idea amusing because he had caused more damaged than the White Fang could have even though he was just one person. That fact made his falling out with both them and his sister more bearable than before.

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He covered the scar that ran down his right eye with an eyepatch as he boarded a ship bound for Vale. All of his gear would have drawn to much attention if it was seen out in the open so he simply stuffed them away inside a duffle bag that he stole from a store a few blocks from the docks.

He put on a fake smile and greeted the guard that checked his identification and reason for travel. When asked, Nero only responded that his trip was personal. He was given a free pamphlet that detailed the events that were scheduled for the duration of the trip. He took the paper and a gave nod of thanks as he quickly headed to his own cabin.

Once he was behind closed doors, he dropped the smile that sickened him as he threw his duffle bag onto his bag as he swore silently. He had miscalculated as he learned that Ironwood had left already. So he had to be content with using a forged passport and legal travel via a cruise ship. Given enough time he would have found a different mode of transportation, but he was in a hurry. He pushed his bag off his bed and plopped down in it. It had been a while since he had a full night's sleep in a comfortable bed so he shut his eyes and did his best to fall asleep.

* * *

" Your brother must be a pretty tough guy do have done that to Weiss' dad." Sun said to Blake who sighed in sadness.

" You have no idea. The Phantom of the White Fang was what they called him. That wasn't just some name stupid title, it brought fear to both Faunus and humans alike. The things i've seen him do...You couldn't even begin to understand. " Blake said as she began to feel physically sick at the thought of her older brother.

Sun saw that Blake was beginning to tear up at put his arm around her in an effort to console her. " Hey, it's alright. There's no point in getting sick over him. Look, you said that there's someone that might know what he's up to ? "

Blake's sickness ceased as she nodded. " Yes...While we were apart of the White Fang, he had his own team that he led on missions. We worked together, but there were two others. Luckily, I know where one hangs out."

Sun pointed at a brightly lit neon sign across the street and turned to Blake. " That it ? " Sun asked Blake who sighed and nodded.

" The Seven Cats Tavern ? Sure we'll find who you're looking for ? " Sun asked Blake who looked up at the sky, seeing the full moon in its complete dominance of the sky. " Oh she's here, she always is."

* * *

The outside of the bar made to deceive those that didn't know better or simply didn't need to know better. The inside was alive with energy of people dancing, drinking and managed to remain both upscale and casual all in one package. Had he come here alone or with his team, Sun would have brought his friends there and they would enjoy their time together.

However, he was in the present and in present Blake had brought him because she trusted him. So he kept silent as she led him to a secluded booth in the back of the club occupied by a young woman. Blake sat down across the woman and tipped an empty liquor onto the ground and stared the woman down. Sun simply stood next to and watched with interest and confusion.

" Oops." Blake said sarcastically.

The woman looked at Blake through a drunken gaze, but began to sober up quickly. Sun finally took notice of the her appearance, realizing that she looked around his age, if not a year or two older. She had long snow-white hair and a light complexion that rivaled that of Weiss, but that was where the similarities ended. The woman, or rather girl, had piercing golden cat-eyes and was wearing a fit yellow shirt. Sun took notice of her sizable and diverted his attention as she stretched and put her hair in a ponytail.

" Well if it isn't Nero's little sister Blake. What do you want, Belladonna ? "

" Aurellia, the White Fang's Golden Goddess. It's been a while." Blake said as Sun noticed her fist tighten.

Aurellia laughed hysterically as she poured herself a shot. " Oh you're funny. I suppose you heard what Nero did to the SDC's president ? What am I saying, everyone's heard of it. You're here for a reason so what is it ? "

" So you do know that he did it. What's Nero planning ? "

Aurellia downed her shot and took a breath as the alcohol left a pleasant burning sensation in her throat. She looked at laughed again. " Hahahaha ! You're really stupid you know that, Belladonna. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's pretty obvious he's coming back to the White Fang. First he drives his sword into the SDC's president in his own house and puts him in critical condition just to prove a point. What do you think happens next ? "

Aurellia poured herself another shot and stirred the glass, watching the liquid slosh around in it. She took notice of Sun and whistled. " Well aren't you just a charmer. Still, you're no Nero, but pretty damn close. What's your name, handsome ? "

" Eyes on me, succubus." Blake demanded, venom sipping from her words as Aurellia turned her gaze from Sun's abs to Blake. They both glared at each other with contempt as Aurellia downed another shot.

" You were always such a little bitch, but Nero would go through hell and back for his sister. Remember the Gwyn Incident ? " Aurellia asked as Blake's demeanor changed to one of remorse and regret. Sun put a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her.

" Gwyn ? " Sun asked Aurellia who nodded. " Who's that ? "

" Who WAS that," Aurellia corrected, " Gwyn was a member of the White Fang. Confident, blonde hair, well built ,lady-killer and all around sleazebag, but the ladies fell for him. All of them except little miss, Blake. You see, that drove him a little angry and soon he was head-over-heels for little Miss Bookworm. Yet, she turned him down time and time again to the point where it became pathetic. After missions, Nero, Blake and I would get together and celebrate. Blake wandered off while we were celebrating and Gwyn got her alone. Gwyn got too touchy-feely with Blake, who got away before things got any worse. So when Blake told Nero, he flipped BADLY ! "

Aurellia's face turned to one of a person who was remembering a bad nightmare. She poured herself another shot and looked at Sun. " Sure you wanna hear the rest ? "

Sun looked at Blake, who was now covering her ears and shaking her head. Sun pulled her into a tight hug and shook his head to Aurellia. " No, just stop talking. Look, what do you know about her brother ? What's he gonna do when he gets here ? "

" Oh, Nero can be pretty unpredictable, but he can also be obvious. He only injured the SDC's current head. So logically, who do you think he's gonna go after next ? "

Sun was silent as he pieced together everything and came to one conclusion. " The Heiress, Weiss Schnee. Are you positive ?! "

She looked at Sun with a genuine look of disbelief as she poured herself another shot. " Positive ? Oh I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. What do I know, I'm only the person Blake came to since I know more than she does about her own brother, jackass." Aurellia said, the sarcasm obvious in her voice as she attempted to pour herself yet another drink only to find that the bottle was empty.

Sun recoiled at Aurellia's comments as he took Blake by the hand and led her out of the Seven Cats Tavern, leaving Aurellia alone. When they were outside, Sun took place across the street and sat her down on the bench they were on before.

" Just wait here, Blake. I'm gonna go have a little 'chitchat' with your friend." Sun said as he turned away, only for Blake grab his hand.

" Sun, it's alright...I'm alright, just forget about it."

" Blake, trust me. I got this." Sun said with a confident smile as Blake let go.

Once he was back inside the Seven Cats Tavern, he made his way over to Aurellia who was pouring liquor into two separate glasses. Sun sat across from her as she slid one of the glasses over to him.

" I knew you'd be back, monkey boy. The way you looked when I asked if you wanted to know about Gwyn said it all. Now that I have a drinking buddy, I'll answer just about anything you wanna know."

Sun looked at the glass with hesitation, but downed the liquor quickly. He gritted his teeth as he felt it burn his throat.

" So, why exactly are telling us anything ? You're with the White Fang aren't you ? "

Aurellia simply shrugged at the answer and downed her shot with no difficulty. " That's a yes and a no answer, but do you even really care ? We both know that you want to know about what happened to Gwyn."

" So tell me." Sun said impatiently. Aurellia looked at his empty glass and then back to the bottle of liquor. She took Sun's glass and replaced it with the bottle instead of refilling it.

" You're gonna need that because I don't skip any details. To fully understand how pissed Nero is no easy task, but I got this. You see, Nero would do _anything_ for his sister. He couldn't deny her anything that she asked for, but she didn't ask for much, surprisingly. A few books here, some brother-sister there, but anything for precious little Blake. Of course, he helped teach her to fight and defend for herself in case he was never around, but he normally always was. That was until Blake began to have a change of heart about how the White Fang dealt with discrimination. They started to drift apart, but Nero always loved her, even if it meant taking a bullet or blade through the back."

" Soo is there a point to this or what ? " Sun asked impatiently.

" I was getting to that, monkey boy. For all of his love for his sister, Nero had a love of fighting. He just really loved combat and conflict. Because of this, he was monster on the battlefield. His semblance just made him even more deadly, but he always seemed to be calmed by his little pest of a sister. Blake once got into an argument with some drunken guy about Faunus. The guy put his hands on Blake and well..."

Sun looked at Aurellia made it obvious that he wanted her to finish talking.

" The guy lost his hands...and his life. Blake was off-limits unless you had her permission to touch her or you were a friend. Anyone who crossed Blake ended up regretting when Nero's blade found their heart. However, Gwyn took it to the next level. When I say he got touchy-feely, I mean Gwyn tried to take advantage of her, by force. Nero found out soon after, but Blake pleaded for him not to kill Gwyn. She never liked it when he killed anyone, but he did it anyway. A bunch of us were in one of our safehouses, having fun and all. Gwyn was there, trying to flirt with me, but then Nero showed up. Gwyn was a tough guy and he had his share of fights, but he had no chance. The expression 'beat to a bloody pulp' was nowhere near accurate to describe what he was when Nero was done with him." Aurellia began to shiver as she reached under her seat and retrieved another unopened bottle of alcohol. She uncorked it and took a long swig as she regained her calm.

" What did he do ? "

" He didn't kill him if that's what you mean, monkey boy. To Nero, killing Gwyn for trying to take advantage of Blake would have been a mercy. Nero didn't just beat him, he _broke_ him. Nero split his skull, shattered his arms, snapped his spine, inverted his kneecaps and even gouged one of Gwyn's eyes. Not to mention he broke off one of Gwyn's horns and if that wasn't bad enough he just bashed his face in, again and again and again and again...It was just horrible. There was blood, just everywhere, but what made it worse was that Nero used Gwyn's own horn to gouge his eye out. A bunch of us and Blake tried to stop him, but Blake had to end up giving him a scar that ran down his right eye. Blake left the White Fang shortly afterwards and soon after that Nero went and left, even though I pleaded with him to stay. Time went on...things happened and now it looks like Nero's coming to Vale."

Sun had just finished half of his bottle in order to keep the sickness he was feeling down. There were still something that was bothering Sun, so he decided to ask it anyway since he had naught to lose.

" There was something between you and her brother wasn't there ? The way you talk to her and the way you talk about him are a little...obvious."

Aurellia couldn't help, but laugh a little and nod at Sun. " You're a smart one, Monkey Boy. Yeah, Nero and I were friends..with benefits at times." Aurellia said as a devious little smirk appeared on the corner of her mouth. " We had our moments...very intense moments, but aside from that it never grew into anything else. Blake always came first, no matter what. I was lucky if he had even an hour for me, but that's not important. You wanted to know how to beat Nero, that right ? "

Sun only nodded in anticipation, but Aurellia merely shook her head at him.

" You can't beat Nero so don't assume you can. Leave him alone and you'll survive, but get in his way and you've signed your death certificate."

* * *

Nero awoke to the sounds of joy and amusement as a party raged on the deck of the ship. He quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep so he decided to get a drink from the bar on the deck.

He weaved through the dancing mass of tourist and visitors for what appeared to be the up and coming Vytal Festival. When he got to the bar, an older man was busy drying a glass with a white cloth and took notice Nero.

" What can I get you ? "

Nero thought for a moment and sighed. " Just some water, I don't feel like getting drunk."

The bartender looked at him with confusion, but nodded nonetheless. Just then, a girl with neatly cut raven hair and an expensive violet dress sat down next to Nero. She put her hands and starred directly at Nero who payed her no attention.

" Sure you can keep ignoring me ? "

Nero did exactly sat as the bartender served him an ice-cold glass of water. He nodded in gratitude as he drank from it in silence, all while the raven hair woman tried to make conversation. Finally, Nero had enough her voice.

" I want nothing to do with you." Nero said bluntly as the young woman eased herself closer to him.

" Oh grouchy aren't we. Bet we could _something_ to work off a little...aggression." She said seductively as she used her fingers crawled closer to Nero's own.

Nero took what remained of his water threw what remained of it's contents into the young woman's face. She jolted back in surprise and yelled in anger as the water began to ruin her make make-up.

" WHAT THE HELL ?! "

" Like I said, I want nothing to do with you. " Nero said even as her friends joined her as they began to berate and yell at him.

One of the young woman's friends had a brother who grabbed Nero by his shoulder.

Within a heartbeat, Nero was out of his seat and had his assailant pinned to the ground with arm extending outward as he Nero planted his face into the ground. Nero could have easily broke the man's arm and had planned on doing it, but was stopped as security broke them apart.

Nero was left alone to drink in peace after that. As the bartender ordered gave him another glass of water.

 _This is going to be a long trip.._


	3. Shadows

Thanks to the incident from few a days ago, Nero was left in peace by everyone on the ship. People learned quickly that he was someone that wanted to left alone and he got that wish.

It had felt longer than a few days, but he had finally reached the docks of Vale. Though, he was greeted by the masses of innocent people running for dear life as Grimm hunted them down. Nero groaned in annoyance as he quickly returned to his cabin and changed into his combat gear.

Once he was armed and ready, he opened the window of his cabin and jumped through. He landed gracefully on the wooden docks and walked directly into the fray.

 _Might do me some good to get a workout._

* * *

Beowolves were on the heels of their prey. A young woman was carrying her child in her arms and was fleeing for dear life.

Even with her maternal instincts and adrenaline, she wasn't fast enough. She twisted her ankle and fell to her knees, still carrying her crying infant child. She cradled her child closely as the Beowolves stalked closer, growling and snarling at their prey. She closed her eyes as one pounced at her.

The sounds of steel grinding against bone and the Beowolves' pain howls were all she heard as she opened her eyes to behold a different, but equally frightening sight.

A person clad in black coat, their mouth covered with a black mask. They were holding a sword with a black blade, dripping with the fresh blood of slain Grimm. Their breathing seemed inhuman, adding to the phantom-like appearance.

" Can you move ? What's your name ? " the phantom asked her. She looked quickly shook her and tried to soothe her crying child. It was too late, the noise attracted another pack of Beowolves, each ready to feast.

She couldn't even follow her savior, the phantom's movements as they vanished and reappeared amidst the Grimm. The Beowolves were cut down with skill and finesse that seemed rehearsed and refined. When the threats were exterminated, the phantom reappeared by her side and picked up her and her child and took them to safety.

They came to a stop in an alleyway far from the chaos that was ensuing.

" What's your name ? " the phantom asked, but she couldn't answer. She was too afraid and the phantom noticed this. The phantom sighed as they looked at her, finally noticing that she had a set of rabbit ears.

" So you're a Faunus" the phantom said, setting their sword aside. The woman's expression changed from fear and shock to one of anger and disdain.

" So what ? Regret helping me because i'm a Faunus ?! " she yelled in anger as she brought her child closer to her chest, protectively. The phantom only laughed, but then sighed as they peeled back their hood and removed their mask.

She finally saw their feline eyes and cat ears. The phantom was like her, a Faunus.

" No, I'm glad I did. Faunus are supposed to look out for each other, 'cause if we don't then no one will. So, what''s your name ? "

She was about to answer until a pair of burning red eyes emerged. A Beowulf lunged at her savior's exposed back, only to cut down with extreme precision as her savior sheathed his blade, though she hadn't seen him draw it to begin with.

" This may sting a bit" he said as he knelt down and tied medical tape around her wounded ankle. When he was finished, he sighed as he threw his hood and mask back on, returning to his phantom-like appearance.

" T-Thank you, for saving me and my little girl. My name's Amber and this is Jade." Amber said gratefully. " Can I have your name ? "

" It's safer for you that you know nothing about me. There are more of those things still in the city, but it seems they're thinning out now. You and your daughter stay safe."

* * *

Ruby severed the head of Beowulf from its body, only to see it another one lunge at Blake's back.

" BLAKE BEHIND YOU ! " Ruby called out to her teammate. Blake turned around at the last second, but was knocked to the ground by the Grimm, sending Gambol Shroud away from her. Ruby took aim at the Beowulf and was prepared to pull the trigger only for the Grimm to knocked onto its side and decapitated.

Blake rolled across the ground, retrieved her weapon and was about to cleave through an Ursa Major when several black throwing knives pierced its chest and eyes. Blake turned to see her savior and was more frightened than grateful at who see saw underneath the hood and mask.

" Nero..." Blake said with feelings of hatred obvious in her voice. In the blink of an eye, Nero was behind her and had tackled another Beowulf, pinning it to the ground with his knee as he drove his sword through its throat.

His mask was back on as he turned back to Blake angrily. " Focus ! " he yelled as they stood back-to-back against the Grimm.

Despite everything that Blake stood for, apart of her truly missed her brother, just as he truly missed her. Fighting side-by-side reminded them both of the feeling of trust they, risking their lives for the other and trusting each other completely.

Despite everything, it was like nothing had changed, just for that moment.

Blake kicked off an Ursa and soared into the air above them, as Nero effortlessly cleaved any Grimm that came close to him. He reached out and caught the falling Blake by her hand and swung her into an Ursa. Blake drove her foot into the creature's eyes and touched back onto the ground. Nero threw a black throwing knife and impaled the Grimm directly between its eyes.

Yang finished off the Grimm that were attacking her and rushed over to her sister, who was enthralled by Blake and Nero's flawless cooperation.

" Who's that ? " Yang asked Ruby who shrugged, but snapped back to attention as airships passed overhead. Jaune and his team emerged and joined the brawl. Ruby and Yang both switched gears and snapped back into action alongside them.

Blake and Nero continued fighting together and returned back-to-back as more Beowolves began to circle them.

Above them rained down more arrivals that joined the fray. Blake recognized that Team CFVY had joined the battle and smiled at the extra help. Nero saw how quickly the tide was turning and sheathed his sword.

" Nero, we need to-"

Blake's words caught in her breath as dozens of arrows rained down upon the Grimm surrounding them. Blake looked to the rooftops and saw Aurellia, waving down to them.

" That's a face I haven't seen in a while." Nero said he sheathed his blade. He began to leave the battlefield, but Blake called out to him.

" Nero ! " Blake yelled, " Are you really going after the Schnees now ? "

Nero stopped in tracks, but didn't look back at his sister. " Are you gonna try and stop me ? "

Blake's grip on Gambol Shroud tightened to put where it bruised her palms. " I can't let you do this, Nero. I WON'T LET YOU ! "

Blake gripped her weapon tightly and charged at her brother. Aurellia notched an arrow in her bow and pulled it back, ready to fire. She let the arrow fly, but it never found its mark but instead it sailed overhead and struck the ground.

Nero had pinned Blake to the ground, his knee on her neck and one hand pushing her to ground. His hand forced one of Blake's arms into submission, poised to dislocate her shoulder at any second. Gambol Shroud's landed just out of her reach.

" Letting your emotions get the better of you, I thought I taught you better than that." Nero said, doing his best to leave no lasting damage, despite Blake's struggling.

" You're going back to the White Fang ! Going after the Schnee Family ! I already know everything and I can't let you do it ! Weiss is-"

" A Schnee, like the rest of them. I'm guessing she's your friend now, but does she know you're a Faunus ? " Nero questioned.

" Doesn't matter! She's my teammate and friend! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER ! " Blake in defiance as she reached for Gambol Shroud.

" Don't try it, Blake." Nero warned her, but she didn't listen. Blake clawed for her weapon, until she was nearly grabbed it.

" Last chance, Blake. Give up ! " Nero said, this time as a command, not a warning.

" Never! "

That was the last chance Nero gave Blake, as he applied onto her neck and forcibly bent her arm out of place and dislocated her shoulder, all in one smooth, practiced motion. Nero got his feet and began to walk from his wounded sister, who was screaming and howling in agony.

" It was for your own good, Blake."

" BASTARD! SHE'S YOUR OWN SISTER ! "

Nero turned to see who the voice belonged too and narrowly avoided being tackled to the ground by a blonde Faunus with a yellow monkey tail. Sun followed up with his staff and tried aimed at Nero's knees.

" You as slow as you are stupid ! " Nero taunted, as he leaped over Sun's and put distance between him and Sun. He reached into his cloak for a weapon, but realized that he was out of throwing knives.

He slid to a stop and caught Sun's staff between his hands. He pulled forward, and kicked Sun directly in his abdomen, literally knocking the air out of him. Sun recoiled in pain and dropped to his knees as Nero threw his staff at his feet.

" I seriously don't wanna have to kill a fellow Faunus, so stop while your behind." Nero said as he began to walk away from him. His turned around as he heard the sound of metal click, seeing Sun's staff break apart into lever-action shotguns attached by chain-links.

" Alright, if you want to die so much I'll oblige you."

Nero smirked at Sun's persistence and drew his sword. He gripped the blade with both hands and let his aura flare. Blake already knew what was gonna happen next, but couldn't make it over to save Sun.

Sun was afraid to even move as the area around him and Nero became nothing, but an endless black-void to him. At its center, he saw Nero, smiling devilishly before becoming a shadowy entity vanishing instantly.

" NERO, STOP! PLEASE ! " Blake pleaded in agony. She could only watch as Sun fell prey to Nero's semblance.

Sun felt the chill of death as Nero's shadows enveloped him. He heard Nero's depraved voice, darkly taunt him through the shadows.

 **" Feeling cold,"** Nero taunted from beyond the darkness. **" Afraid? You should be, because you made the mistake of getting in my way."**

Sun couldn't see anything except a save from a shimmer of sliver through the darkness. He realized that it was Nero's blade and prepared for the worst.

The clashing of metal cut the emptiness as Sun's life was saved. The shadows that Nero wielded affected all of his enemies. Darkness knew no prejudice and affected all equally.

However, if one couldn't see, they weren't affected by the shadows because they were used to seeing nothing. This was the first time in a long time that Nero's semblance was stopped. Though that shock he felt quickly turned into admiration and respect for the person who severed his semblance.

" You don't need eyes to maneuver through darkness." Fox stated bluntly as he held back Nero's blade with his gauntlets.

Nero quickly noticed what Fox meant. Fox's eyes were white, signaling that he had lost his sight already and had since learned to use his other senses to a higher degree.

Nero forced Fox back and put distance between them, all while smiling darkly. " You're pretty good. What's your name? "

" Fox Alistar."

Nero repeated the name under his breath as he sheathed his blade. " You're pretty good, Fox."

Fox smirked as he put his hands behind his back and step aside, letting Nero confront a girl wearing a beret and brandishing a threatening mini-gun in Nero's direction.

" She's far worse," Fox said as Coco let the mini-gun rev and fire a hail of rounds that tore the ground apart. Nero narrowly avoided the gunfire, but his coat was soon riddled with several holes in it. Coco didn't let up until Nero began to quickly scale the side of a building.

Nero took advantage of the respite and retreated to the top of a building, looking down at the battlefield. He took off his mask and looked down at the Beacon students and Blake. He smirked slightly before throwing his mask to the ground and watched it land in front of Blake.

" Keep it, Sis" Nero yelled from above, " Consider it a reminder that you should listen to your older brother!"

Blake nursed both her seething disgust and her injured shoulder as she looked up towards her brother as he walked out of sight. Sun was already by her side.

" Blake! Holy crap, are you alright?! "

" I'll live" Blake told Sun as she got her feet with his help. She looked down at her, seeing Nero's discarded mask. She was about to reach for it when Velvet scooped it up, curiously.

Velvet looked the mask over curiously before she noticed Blake was waiting for it. " O-Oh I'm sorry!" She apologized profusely as she held the mask out to Blake.

" It's alright and thank you." Blake said as she took Nero's mask, the touch sending a chill down her spine.

* * *

" Think they'll still listen to us?" Mercury questioned Cinder who thought carefully. However, the answer came from someone else.

" No," a voice said," But they'll listen to me."

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury turned to see Adam standing behind them, ever serious as always.

" You can't have fun without me, Adam." Nero said from a building away. Adam quickly turned around and drew his blade.

" You got a lot of nerve, Nero. A lot of us haven't forgotten what you did to Gwyn." Adam told Nero, who shrugged with indifference.

Nero shrugged with in difference. " Not really my problem. He was a piece of shit anyway. Is he still alive or what?"

Cinder put a hand on Adam's shoulder and moved past him, gently shoving him out the way as she looked at Nero. " And you are?"

" Curious as to the hell you are. Last time I checked, the White Fang didn't work with humans, let alone listen to them."

Cinder curtsied politely while fiendishly laughing slightly. " So I've heard. The White Fang and I have similar interest so we came to form an alliance of sorts. Would you do me the courtesy of giving me your name? "

Nero smiled lightly, already having taken a liking to Cinder. He placed his hand on his heart and the other behind his back as he bowed slightly in more of jest than in a serious matter. " Nero. Nero Belladonna, the-"

" The Phantom of the White Fang" Cinder said with remembrance. Adam scoffed lightly at Nero's epithet while Nero was evidently impressed that Cinder knew of him. " So that's you then. There are those in the White Fang that talk about you like a legend."

" I do tend to leave that impression." Nero said with mock vanity.

" Why don't you come back to the White Fang? Someone of skills and talents would be invaluable." Cinder offered as she extended an open hand to Nero. Adam didn't wait for Nero's answer as his aura began to envelope his blade.

" Over my dead body! He maimed one of our own and I'd rather die than let him come back!" Adam protested as aimed his blade down at Nero who placed a hand on his own.

" If you wanna settle this Taurus then bring it! We can settle this once for all and see who's the better warrior!" Nero spat in anger and anticipation as a black aura manifested around him.

Nero's bloodlust ended all at once as he was hugged tightly from behind. His aura and urge to fight vanished completely as he turned to head to see Aurellia hugging him tightly.

" NERO!" Aurellia beamed, seemingly oblivious to what was happening. Nero, normally ever serious, became nervous, confused and embarrassed.

" So, shall you join us?" Cinder asked Nero, who returned his focus to here and ignored Adam, still fuming and enraged.

" Please, Nero!" Aurellia pleaded from behind him, still hugging still. " Come on, it could be just like the old times!"

Nero sighed and looked at Cinder, darkly. He vanished from Aurellia's grasp and reappeared behind Cinder, his gripping his sword tightly.

" I know your type, Cinder. Your a two faced four tongued viper that has qualms with using others to further her own goals." Nero said darkly, malice seeping through his words.

Emerald saw Nero's hand on his sword and prepared to draw her own weapons was stopped by Mercury as he pointed to Aurellia, an arrow already notched in her bow and aiming at Emerald. Aurellia shook her head as a cocky smile appeared on her face.

Cinder smiled as she turned to face Nero, not disturbed or threatened by him in the slightest. Nero noticed that, and smiled as well.

" Well this viper's fangs are rather venomous, so I'd be careful about getting too close if I were you." Cinder warned Nero. A piece of paper appeared in Cinder's hand and she placed it in Nero's own hand. She turned away from him and began to walk away along with Mercury and Emerald.

" Welcome aboard, Phantom of the White Fang." Cinder said as her and her companions descended from the rooftops. Adam gave Nero one final threatening glare before leaving as well.

Aurellia soon began hugging Nero tightly, much to his discomfort. " Admit it, you missed me." she teased.

" Maybe a little."

* * *

The nurse finished wrapping Blake's arm in a sling and gave her a small bottle of pills to help relieve her pain. Blake thanked her as she left and in the nurse's place came Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

" You alright?" Ruby asked Blake who sighed.

" I've better, definitely not the worse injury I've had. How about you guys?"

" We're fine, but Sun is still a little shaken up from what happened." Yang informed Blake, " He said your brother's semblance was like nothing he'd ever seen or felt. Didn't think you're brother was _that_ dangerous."

Blake didn't meet eyes with her team as she looked down in shake. In a shaky voice, she let her true feelings out.

" I..I think I'm going to leave Beacon."


	4. Midnight

It had taken nearly a month but Blake's arm had finally healed properly. During that time, her team had somehow convinced her to stay with them. Sun had also played a massive role in decision to stay in Beacon but she couldn't help but shake the feelings of guilt she had for his near death.

She quickly shook her and cleared her throats as she lazily trailed behind her team. Though her body obeyed, her mind was focused on her brother and what he had become. All the loving memories they shared seemed so far and gone as she thought of what happened not long ago.

She trailed off from her team without them realizing and found herself in the middle of a moderately occupied bookstore. Blake silently waded through rows and rows of books until she found herself browsing rows of books. She stopped at a book with a beautiful silver shade with golden letters running down its spine.

" Ancestry Without Shame. I read it but it just "

Blake tensed up as she turned to her side, that voice all too familiar.

" Don't turn around, Blake. Looks like your arm has healed up nicely, I'm glad. You shouldn't have gotten in may, that whole mess could have been avoided. Aurellia's a hell of a sharpshooter, be glad I only took your own because she'd have taken your life."

" What do you want Nero ? How did you even find me ? "

" Two reasons I tracked you down. First was a warning and the second's an invitation. First off, it'd be best if you don't compete in that tournament and get out of Beacon in general. The second, Sister, is for you and me to settle things once and for all."

Blake tensed up at the notion." Well it just happens that I've already decided to stay with Beacon."

" I don't know whether to be proud of your pride or be disappointed. Because you're my only sister, I'm giving you a chance to save your precious Schnee friend."

" So that's what your little invitation is? You giving me a chance to save Weiss for good."

Nero couldn't help but smirk. " That's right, Sis. The day you beat me is the day you can finally look her in the eyes and not be ashamed because your kin isn't after her head."

" Very well " Blake said with conviction, " I'll beat you at your own game. We'll beat you and stop the the White Fang once and for all."

" Oh I wouldn't do that, bring friends along I mean. We both know I could never bring myself to kill you, even if my life or Aurellia's depended on it. Those brotherly feelings don't extend over to your little gaggle of friends, however. If you want to face me alongside them then fine. However, I won't show them the same mercy. In truth, it's better if you just left them behind."

" I'm not like you, Nero. I'll never abandon them, even if cost me my life." Blake told Nero bluntly. Nero only sighed as he placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

" It just might cost you your life, or someone else's"

* * *

Through the cold and the silence, Blake had arrived at the place where she was to face her brother. Gambol Shroud was on her back, her hands gripping the weapon's handle tightly.

" Blake, we're in position," Blake heard Ruby said through her ear-piece.

Blake had told her team about her recent encounter with Nero and they had insisted to back her up no matter what.

" You three just stay hidden. We've gotta play this smart, Nero is a-"

" Not to be taken lightly, under no circumstances," Yang said with a sigh. " We know Blake, you just be careful."

" I will." Blake said nervously as she cautiously walked among shipping containers. Nero had picked the same place where Blake, Sun and Penny had fought against the White Fang. It was just another of Nero's ways of toying with Blake mentally and throw her off her game before anything happened.

She stopped in her tracks as a black knife landed directly in front of her, piercing the stone ground. She looked up and saw that Nero was there, sitting on a shipping container, looking down at her.

Two swords were strapped on his back, encased in clean dark sheaths. Nero peeled back his hood, showing off his second mask which was practically identical to the one he allowed Blake keep.

" So you actually showed up, Blake. Oh and you brought your friends, lovely. Well no point in standing on introductions, let's see how you've improved."

Nero shot to his feet and drew one of the of swords from his back, his black katana gleamed in the moon's light. He dropped to the ground, watching Blake as she drew her weapon as well.

The sounds of metal clashing echoed through the docks, shattering the night's fragile silence.

* * *

Nero's kick found it's mark as he boots connected with Blake's stomach, knocking the out of her. Blake's weapon changed into a pistol as she began to retreat and fire of rounds, managing to land a shot on Nero's shoulder.

Nero winced in pain slightly but also smirked at how much Blake had improved. Blake slid to a stop and threw Gambol Shroud at Nero. He side-stepped and grabbed it by the ribbon and pulled Blake into him. He struck her with the back of his sword on her temple, dazing her as he threw her against a shipping container.

He threw her away from him and flurried his blade. " You've gotten better, Sis but not enough to take me on alone. Your friends haven't even poked out their heads to come to your rescue."

" Say's WHO!" Yang yelled as she kicked the shipping container above Nero, sending it toppling. Nero barely rolled out of the way as a wall of ice blocked his path.

Yang landed in front of Nero, her hair flickering with flames as she charged and swung at him. Nero side-stepped her swing as she shattered the icy wall. She let her rage overtake her and before she knew it, Nero had her pinned against the shipping containers and his sword to her throat.

The ground around Nero became a small blizzard as a series of glyphs appeared around them, creating a dome around them. Yang took a gamble and took advantage of Nero's confusion. She harshly headbutted him, sending him staggering back as she drove her foot into his stomach. Her strike connected, hitting Nero square in the stomach and launching him into the air.

Weiss appeared in a white blur, Myrtenaster's barrel rotating as she channeled her aura around into the blade. Nero, who had accepted the beating he was taking, shot to attention.

He dug into his coat and threw several black objects at Weiss. Black smoke clouded her vision and she felt a piercing run through her body as he grip on her weapon slack, her arm going numb.

She landed but with a bloody, a gaping gunshot wound in her shoulder. Blood began to pool around her as she cried out for help. Yang ran to her side but a wall of smoke cut her off.

Nero appeared behind Yang, driving his elbow into the base of her neck. She dropped to her knees, clenched her fist and braced for the next blow. Nero's leg came down, again striking Yang in the base of her neck, rendering unconscious. He walked away from her twitching body and dusted off his coat.

" Thanks, Aurellia. As always, you're an excellent sniper," Nero said gratefully over his earpiece.

He and Blake thought alike and they both brought their own form of reinforcements, only Nero's was instructed to act when they wanted to unless told otherwise. He hadn't told her not to help during the fighting.

Blake lunged at Nero, only for him to spin around and strike her with the blunt edge of his sword. She crashed against a nearby shipping container, the blow knocking the breath from her lungs. She shook her and focused, only to be stung in the neck by a sharp object.

Nero sheathed his sword on his back as she watch Blake pull Aurellia's sedative from her neck. The drugs took immediate effect as Blake's sight became cloudy , her movements became sluggish and she collapsed to her knees.

" Sleep for a while, you've caused me enough to trouble."

* * *

Nero returned to the wounded Weiss and crouched down next to her. She was gripping her wound tightly, trying to cease the escape of her spilling blood.

" Now that wound doesn't look good, Schnee. Here's little anesthetic for the pain." Nero said a grabbed Weiss back of her head and smashed her face against the ground, knocking any sense of pain and consciousness out of her.

Blake could only watch with horror as Nero turned his attention to her. She tried to retreat, lost her balance and fell to her knees with Nero's sword at her throat.

" This is the difference between us, Blake."

" What?! That i'm the one who has a sense of morality and justice! For all of your strength your strength, talents and skills you're just a MONSTER!"

Nero's grip on his sword wavered for a moment. He then took off his mask and laughed slightly before pointing his blade at the defeated Weiss. " And what about that one? If i'm a monster then what in the world is she and people like her? People like her and her father never learn unless you give them the same pain you've felt, hundred fold."

" Blake, how many friends have we lost? How long were we persecuted, treated like trash and discriminated against because of how we were born? You just don't want to acknowledge the fact that there's a tide coming and you need to get on the ship or sink!"

Nero was so lost in rant that he didn't notice the mask figured above and behind him. He payed for his lack of focus as a black tipped arrow pierced his shoulder.

The figure struck Nero at the base of his knees and kicked him away from Blake. He grabbed Blake by her shoulder yanked her to her feet.

" Run, NOW!"

* * *

Nero pulled the arrow from his shoulder and growled with annoyance as he turned to face his attacker.

A male, roughly the same height as Nero. He wore an open blue shirt, with a light armored patches on his knees and the areas from his elbow to his wrist. On his back was a blue quiver of arrows. He wore thick boots, obviously designed for combat in different types of terrain.

What stuck out most to Nero was the male's face, was covered by a bandanna much like how Nero's mask covered his lower face. The male's were a serene blue but were filled with ruthlessness.

" And just who the hell are you?" Nero questioned as he flexed his shoulder, finding that it worked well enough despite the pain.

" Someone who'd rather not have a war engulf the kingdoms. You can call me Midnight."

" Oh so scary." Nero taunted.

" Just like the Phantom of the White Fang, right."

Nero's eye twitched at Midnight's quip. " And how exactly do you know me?"

" I know a lot of things, Phantom. Another thing I know is that you might not leave here alive ."

Nero shook his head before switching gears. He and Midnight moved in unison and charged at each other as Nero redrew his black blade. His sword connected with Midnight''s bow but it didn't last as Midnight's spun around struck Nero in his side, followed up with an elbow to his ribs and headbutted him, causing him to stagger.

Nero regained his focus and quickly deflected an arrow that was shot at him. He threw down a series of black bombs, releasing a dense smokescreen. Midnight saw through it easily enough as Nero ran along the top of shipping containers, Midnight kept up with him from the ground floor.

Midnight kicked off and jump into the air after Nero, only to be smacked down to the ground by Nero, now wielding a black staff instead of his swords.

Nero landed and took off towards Midnight. He spun his staff and forced Midnight onto the defensive. He rained down a hail of blows to Midnight's unarmored regions, his thighs, back and face mainly.

Finally, Midnight threw his bow up and drew a knife that almost looked to be made of glass. Nero quickly learned that it was sharper than it looked and definitely more durable than glass as the blade scratched his mask and nearly took his eye.

He flipped back and retreated just as Midnight caught his bow. When he landed, Nero took that chance to catch his breath and Midnight did the same.

" Not bad, Phantom."

" You too, Midnight."

Nero's staffed retracted to a small baton that he stashed away into his cloak. He drew his black katana again just as a black darkness overtook the area. Midnight notched an arrow with a deep red arrow head as he as a dark chill began to overtake him. He was robbed of his sight but remained calm and composed regardless.

" The fact that Aurellia hasn't shot you yet means that you took her down while I dealt with the others. You can die knowing that you have my respect, for a human."

Nero's semblance was absolute in the fact no living being could see once they were under it's power and they were gripped by a feeling of cold should they feel fear or uncertainty.

However, there are ways around it. If one doesn't have vision to begin with they aren't affected, if they're other senses are attuned enough they can detect Nero through those senses and lastly is if they possess ether a sixth sense or an ability that lets them counter it.

Midnight's semblance was akin to a sonar, allowing him to not so much as Nero but rather his soul. Midnight's semblance allows him track and see another person's aura in the form of a pulse wave.

This allowed Midnight to not only see through Nero's semblance but also counterattack.

An arrow tipped with Dust struck Nero in his abdomen, and exploded in a feast of lightning. Nero's shadows vanished to reveal Midnight, now with a red Dust tipped arrow aimed at him.

The paralysis wore off but not before Midnight's arrow found its mark on Nero, sending him flying from the force of the explosion that rendered his cloak nothing but torn and ragged.

Smoke followed the explosion wake, rising to the sky and filling the area. Midnight used his semblance to see if Nero had survived. He found his answer not by his semblance, but by the wounds his received from throwing knives that cut his legs and pierced his exposed shoulder.

He notched and let loose another arrow into the smoke, but realized that Nero was retreating as he saw him run along the tops of containers. Midnight, right on Nero's heels, let loose more arrows while on the move. Nero deflected those arrows with his sword and dug let loose another black bomb, blocking Midnight's vision.

" I can still see you ," Midnight yelled as he lined up another shot, but began to twitch wildly before being brought to his knees. Above him, Nero breathed in pain and looked down at Midnight.

" I know, but that bomb was more than a smokescreen. The Belladonna flower can be turned into a deadly poison, but with the right mixture it and several other ingredients become a powerful nerve gas. You won't die, I want the honor of doing it with my own hands."

Midnight unwillingly dropped his bow as he succumbed to the gas. " You're pride is going to be your downfall."

" Maybe, but I've never lost to the same opponent twice. I think we'll be meeting very soon.." Nero forced himself to say as the he too dropped to his knees and gripped his ribs. Midnight saw that his arrow had left a massive burn wound. Nero forced himself to his knees and dropped several bombs, releasing a dense, black, smokescreen.

When it cleared, Nero was nowhere to be found and Midnight felt his body's movements become his own. He grabbed his bow and soon the adrenaline that he was feeling began to fade, replacing itself with the pain from Nero's knives.

" You bet we'll meet again.."

* * *

With his wounds bandaged and his head clear, Midnight down with Ruby's team to explain why he had rescued them.

" So, why'd you save us ? " Ruby asked Midnight who laid his bow on his lap.

" It's not that I planned on saving you four, but i'm glad I did. You see, the White Fang's actions could incite another Great War, one that'll pit brother against brother, friend and against friend and in turn make fields run red with the blood of humans and Faunus alike."

" Well that's not an appealing thought." Yang said as she shivered slightly.

* * *

 **A/N : Hey guys, I just wanted to thank my buddy Diamond Rose for letting me use her OC Midnight for this story. Personally, I think you guys and gals should go and give her stories the usual fav and follow. She's talented as they come.**

 **Also sorry about the hiatus, I was busy moving ( ugh IRL problems I know), but that's all settled now so it's back to business as usual. Sit tight and be patient my friends.**


	5. Siblings

Nero, ever calm and collected, didn't fuss or wince as Aurellia cleaned and bandaged the wounds Midnight had inflicted onto him. As Aurellia banged him up, he couldn't help but smile.

Aurellia noticed it. " Why the smile?"

" I've found someone that I can fight, on even ground. Midnight, he's good. I haven't felt this way in ages. The last time I felt this way was when I tracked down a swordsman that I confronted was in the a forest west of Mistral"

Intrigued by the story, Aurellia listened patiently for Nero to continue.

" I'm fast, but that guy was a different kind of speed entirely. Apparently he was the lone user of some ancient sword style. He beat me badly, even said my skills were inferior. What he and Midnight had in common is that I want to fight them both again

" Is Nero Belladonna swooning over a rival?" Aurellia asked jokingly as she finished bandaging his wounds.

" Very funny, always the joker." Nero said as he rolled his eyes. He rose to his feet and threw a coat over his shoulder.

" Heading out ? " Aurellia asked

" Yes". Nero said calmly as he grabbed his katana and strapped it to his side. " Since I'm here, I wanna settle a few things with Taurus."

" You're going to reopen your wounds."

" Hasn't stopped me back then, won't stop me now."

* * *

Everyone watched in a state of shock and awe as Nero and Adam's swords sang a symphony of steel that shattered silence. From above, Cinder watched the dual with an amused expression.

Nero slid across the ground, his sword spinning through the air as it landed next to him. He picked it up from the ground and rested it on his shoulder, a smug expression plastered on his face.

Adam glared him down from behind his mask, his grip on his sword unyielding.

" You wanna say that again, Nero ?"

Nero flourished his blade, and aimed it at Adam. " You heard me the first time, Taurus. Now if you keep talking, my blade just might find your heart."

Adam's expression remained both menacing and annoyed. The dark-red accents on his attire began to glow intensely, radiating with pure hatred. Nero, taking a hint from Adam, gripped his blade tightly and focused. A realm of shadows and darkness was born, stripping those who were in the area of their senses. The shadow's umbra began to wrap around the Nero's sword, honing it to a razor sharp point that seemed to be able to cut the line between life and death.

A raging inferno of flames brought about the end of the dual. The flames stole Adam's attention, forcing him to deal with them instead of gaining power. The flames also destroyed Nero's shadows and the umbra that had honed his blade. Cinder walked calmly between the two, a devious smile on her face.

" Enough you two," Cinder stated bluntly.

Three little words and a short display of skill was all it took to end the fight. Both parties sheathed their blades, but Nero slicked his back and stared down Cinder. Cinder didn't back down, holding the sly and smug expression she always wore.

She had power over everyone present. The fact that she didn't to say anymore cemented it with ease.

* * *

Night was Nero's domain. He went by many nicknames that he earned over the years. The Master of Shadows, The Phantom of the White Fang, and several more that he ignored. Those names all united for one point. The darkness was when he was at his best, and no injury was going to change that.

It was time to hit another Dust shipment from Atlas, but Nero delegated that assignment to Aurellia, who was more than eager to help.

Instead, he went into town, enjoying a day to himself. Merely seeing the sights of the place he once called home was breathe of fresh air, at least until he heard a familiar voice. He instinctively ducked into a nearby alleyway, masking his presence as Blake and Sun walked by him.

They held a civilized conversation, unaware of Nero. Deciding that it was nothing important, Nero ceased tailing his sister and left. Taking the alley as an alternate path, he sifted through his thoughts when his scroll went off. It signaled that the Vytal festival was beginning soon, and that was something he looked forward to.

Though they fought for different goals and ideals, Nero loved his sister, and seeing her do well was he always cared for.

* * *

Once back at the base, Nero was called for by Cinder, wanting to meet him in private.

" What do you want," Nero asked with annoyance. Cinder merely looked at him, kicking her legs aimlessly from the table she sat on.

" Nero, what is it you value most?"

" Why does it matter to you, little witch," Nero questioned, attempting to get a rise out of Cinder. His plan backfired, getting only an amused smirk from her.

" You're quite the character, Phantom of The White Fang. Tell me, do you believe in fairy tales?"

" No, they're a bunch of stupid bullshit. Humpty dumpty, Two Brothers, Little Red Riding Hood, all of it is just ridiculous. They're just something for children to hold onto, to put them to sleep."

Cinder actually laughed. For someone who's heart was that of pure darkness, she gave an innocent laugh, that of a child. " You're very funny, but there's more to a story. Even the most absurd stories come from a bit of truth. I've decided to indoctrinate you into something more than yourself."

" My personal vendetta against everyone that looks down of Faunus is more than enough."

Cinder finally moved from her table, walked forward to Nero and placed a hand on his cheek. " Oh you poor thing, how utterly misguided and ignorant you are. You don't know how things truly are, how powerless your personal struggle and the mere pawn they make you."

Nero slapped her hand from him, " What the hell makes you apt to decide what's ignorant or not!"

" Because, dear Phantom, there are things about this world you don't know yet. A fairy tale holds a degree of truth, and truth, knowledge, is power. That power is something I hold, or at least half of it," Cinder said as walked past Nero, yet motioning for him to follow her.

" I don't trust a thing you say, I don't trust you or those two lackeys of yours."

" Very well, but how about I earn your trust. I know something that you'd want to know," she said with crossed arms, a smile plastered on her devious pale face. Nero was overtaken with intrigue, eyed her with crossed arms and waited.

" What would that be?"

" Another Schnee is coming to Vale. You see, I have those within Atlas that operate under me. The elder Schnee sibling is coming, yet won't stay for long. Prove just how much you detest those that keep you oppressed, prove it's sincere and not just the tantrum of a child."

Nero's mind was processing a dozen things per second, each coming to a unified point. To strike at the elder Schnee daughter was one thing, but the fact that she was also an Atlas Specialist. Nero continued to explore the realm that was his mind, but was brought back to reality as his sword manifested in Cinder's hands.

" So, do you have the conviction?"

Nero, confused as to how she acquired his blade, looked at her coldly. She held her gaze, a smirk barely showing on her face. Nero's eyes darted from her and to his sword several times.

She smiled as Nero took his sword from her, leaving without a word. He left without a word, leaving Cinder with naught but a smile.

* * *

Winter and Weiss shared one final goodbye as each turned to leave. Suddenly, Weiss felt a deep chill run through the air, despite the night's breeze already having passed. She turned to her sister and saw that Winter had felt it as well. A low dark laugh echoed from above, a figure clad in black sat upon a lamppost, watching them.

" What an amazing little before and after," the figure said from behind a mask, their voice sounding deeper than humanly possible. It reached for a sword their back, Weiss did the same with the rapier at her side. Winter took a step forward, pulled Weiss back and drew her own rapier.

" Weiss, leave now," Winter said sternly, giving Weiss no chance to mistake her orders. Weiss turned to run, but a black knife stopped her in her path.

" I didn't say either of you could leave," the figure said darkly, anger present in their disturbed voice.

" I don't suppose you're asking for directions?" Winter asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. The figure simply laughed, the anger fading from their voice.

" You know, I've put down quite a few people in my time, but none of them were Atlas Specialists. Tell me, what's so special about you and your stupid title, Schnee? Did daddy pay off a few higher-ups, or did someone have a little fun with one of their superiors to get that promotion they so desperately wanted?"

Winter didn't take the bait, despite the anger welling up inside her. Weiss on the other hand, let her feelings known.

" I KNOW YOU," she said as she tightened the grip on her rapier. " How could you betray your own sister's trust!"

" Blake betrayed me, Schnee," Nero said darkly as he removed his mask. He took in the night's cool air, letting it fill his lungs as he began to drift away in his mind. " You don't know what it's like, having nothing. Poor, abandoned, persecuted, but we had each other. Then, she turned on me."

" You are an entitled monster," Winter said calmly as she aimed her weapon at him. " Weiss told me about the docks and as her sister, I owe you for the pain you caused her."

" And I owe you for the pain your family us caused Faunus," Nero said calmly. That threw Winter off for a second, but she regained her composure.

" I'm not going to debate anything with a terrorist. In accordance to Atlas Military Conduct and Vale Law, I'm asking you to surrender your weapons and come quietly or I will have no choice, but to use lethal force."

Nero smiled as placed his mask over his face, shadows gathering around him. " I wouldn't have it any other way."

" Weiss, leave now," Winter said sternly. Weiss didn't give an inch.

" I refuse, this is my fight as much as it is yours!"

" Good," Nero said calmly as he gave his sword a quick inspection, nodding at its recently sharpened edge. " Angering the Atlas military is just a bonus."

Nero leaned backward, falling from the lamppost into a flip as he landed on his feet with practiced ease. Winter vanished into a white blur, reappearing in front of Nero. He side-stepped a stab aimed for his shoulder, flurried his blade in an arc and swung upwards with blinding speed. Winter narrowly avoided the blade, only losing a stray stand of hair to Nero's sword.

Nero spun on his heel, kicked outward and struck Winter in her abdomen, knocking her and stunning her momentarily. He advanced quickly, bringing his blade up for a crushing downward blow. Instead of sinking his sword into flesh, it struck a white glyph, recoiling fiercely as the force sent him sprawling along the ground. He came to a stop, only for a black glyph to appear above him, gravity forcing him down to his knees. The ground began to shatter beneath him as Winter increased the force exerted by the glyph.

" Now," Winter said as the glyph began to rotate rapidly, leaving Weiss in awe. " Let go of your weapons and stand down."

Nero used his sword as a crutch, trying to fight against gravity to no avail. He dropped to his knees, still holding onto his sword in defiance. " I'm...not finished, Schnee!"

With sheer will, Nero reached into his cloak and retrieved several black spheres. They rolled across the ground and stopped at Winter's feet, letting out a black miasma. Winter's focus faltered briefly, the black glyph vanishing momentarily. Nero took that chance to roll out of it's area of influence before it returned, shattering the ground beneath it.

Rolling across the ground, Nero flipped sideways, slashing outwards to keep Winter at bay. When he landed on his feet, he let several black knives fly, all aimed at Weiss, who threw up a glyph to shield herself.

Winter closed the distance between her and Nero, each trading rapidly increases sword blows, producing showers of sparks. Nero slashed outwards, aimed to Winter's neck. Winter deflected the blow, causing Nero to lose his blade as it went flying through the air. Seeing her opening, Winter stabbed outward, a lethal strike aimed for Nero's heart.

Shadows gathered around the point where Winter's blade would have made contact, blocking the blade with ease. Nero reached out and grabbed Winter's wrist, pulled her towards him connected his elbow to her temple. Though her aura took the blow, she stumbled back, allowing Nero's shadows to bat her aside and pin her took the ground.

A tendril of darkness caught Weiss by her ankle, several more began to restrain bind her arms and tie around her neck. They forced her to release her grip on her rapier, and merely look at Nero in fear.

" Tell me," Nero said through forced breaths of air. " Do you know what it's like to lose someone precious to you? It's really... painful, more than any wound. Emotional pain cuts deeper than any knife. Now you get to know what it's like to have someone you care about taken away from you."

A black knife weaved its way through Nero's fingers effortlessly, finding its place at Weiss's neck. Nero turned his attention to Winter, still pinned to the ground and immobilized. A tendril forced her to look at Nero and Weiss.

" DON'T TOUCH HER!"

" Hurts doesn't it," Nero taunted. " You have no idea how deep my hate for your family runs. Life must look so different when you're the one who's powerless."

Silent and defeated, Winter lowered her head and whispered.

" What was that, Schnee?"

" I said I'm sorry," Winter spoke weakly. " I'm sorry, not just to you. I'm sorry to everyone our family wronged. We're not perfect, we've made mistakes. But... this cycle has to come to an end eventually. Too much blood's been shed on both sides. I've lost dear family friends, like you have. Over what? Something that we had no control over, mistakes and sins of the past!"

Winter and Weiss saw that Nero's expression turned softer, his grip on his knife weaker, but only for a moment.

" She's afraid of you," Weiss finally said, careful when choosing her next words. " Blake's afraid of you. Your own flesh and blood sister wants nothing to do with you."

" It takes more than blood-ties to make someone family," Nero began. " As far as you're concerned, by blood we're siblings, but in reality we're dead to each other."

" That's a lie," Weiss protested. " If you didn't care about her you would have killed when the Grimm invaded, but you didn't! You could have killed her at the docks, but you didn't! You'll fight her, but you'll never really hurt her, because she's your kin! You love her and you know it!"

" Everything you say just makes me want to end you even more!"

" Then do it!" Weiss yelled in defiance. " I'm at your mercy, nothing's stopping you."

Winter was speechless, her sister's bravery surprising with each passing second. Nero faltered, his eyes in shock as Weiss's challenge. He felt himself shake in disbelief, his semblance faltering with his concentration. His shadows vanished, leaving him defenseless as a pure white glyph repelled him from Weiss and across the ground. Staggering to his feet, Nero gripped his head in pain from something neither of the Schnee sisters could see.

 _Brother, the dark scares me_

 _Just open your eyes, Blake. we can see through it just fine._

Repressed memories began to spill forth like water through a shattered flood-gate. He took several shaky steps back before a glyph appeared over him. The gravity intensified forcing Nero to his knees, shattering the stone beneath him. Winter manipulated her Semblance with artisan mastery, creating four more around Nero. They rotated, becoming four vacuums that siphoned the air. Becoming deprived of oxygen, Nero's conscious faded.

* * *

" Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Phantom," a calm and collected voice said. An aroma of freshly made coffee woke him. He opened his eyes to see Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, sitting across from him. " I'd like to ask you a few question, Nero Belladonna."

Nero felt the restraints on his wrists and legs as he let out a deep sigh. Recognizing the position he was in he internally decided on the best course of action.

" I have nothing to say to you," he stated bluntly. Ozpin chuckled lightly as he took a sip from his coffee.

" Maybe, but I have questions that require answers. The Phantom of the White Fang is the most qualified person to answer them."

" Over my corpse," Nero spat as he leaned back in his seat. Ozpin sighed as he rose to his feet and turned to leave.

" I hope it doesn't come to that."


	6. Goodbye

Being imprisoned was the least of Nero's concerns, he had suffered far worse. Fighting off older Grimm, assassinating military officials and dealing with Blake's coming of age. All of those things trumped being a prisoner. Dwelling on the past, he began to smile.

So many nights where he fought so that both he and Blake could live. He enjoyed combat, everyone knew that, but the sight of his little sister's smile was a warm memory that was absent of bloodshed. He was shaken from his memories, literally by the earth itself. He switched gears, focusing on survival as he pulled and tugged on his restraints. Try as he might, it wasn't his strength that allowed him to see freedom. The only door to the steel coffin began to melt, Cinder stepping through the hole with a bag in her arms. It landed on the table in front of Nero as his restraints suddenly exploded, freeing and hurting him slightly.

" Nice," Nero said as he opened the bag to find the gear that he had been parted with. Cinder smiled slightly, watching Nero arm himself with blades, staffs and bombs. " Appreciate the save, witch."

" No need to return the favor, you've played your part wonderfully. The White Fang are laying siege to the school, I'm assuming you'll want to join them. Feel free, go claim the justice you've sought for so long," Cinder said as she left.

Nero smirked as he followed her into a destroyed hallway. He left her to her own devices as he found his way back. When he reached the surface, he was greeted by the sight of Grimm flooding into the school, students and soldiers scrambling in mad disarray. He smiled, the scenery of revolution bringing joy to his face. He walked through the chaos, gaining the attention of an Alpha Beowolf. The Grimm eyed him, choosing between him and the scurrying students that littered the courtyard.

It must have decided that it wanted a fight for its meal, so it charged him. Nero smiled, focused both mind and body as he placed a hand on his sword, biding his time before he struck. In a single flash of fang and steel, Nero cut down the beast. As he separated flesh from host, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. He knew she saw him, but he couldn't tell if she was running away from him or running to save Yang.

He didn't wait to find out.

" Blake!"

Even while carrying Yang, Blake was speedy and fast in her own right. She kept up pace, managing to weave past both students and Grimm all while keeping ahead of Nero. Finally, as she wormed her way out of the cluster of confusion and carnage, she collapsed in exhaustion. Finally, when Nero caught up to her, his sword drenched in the blood of slain Grimm, his eyes went wide in shock. Blood slowly pooled around Blake, a stream exiting from a wound on her side.

" N-Nero..." Blake said weakly as Nero rushed to her side, elevating her head and holding her close. Despite the pain, she felt the sense of security that an older sibling provided.

" Blake..." Nero said in disbelief at the he dug through his pack, quickly sifting through it find something to bandage Blake's wound. Finding a roll of bandages and a dust crystal, an idea came to his mind.

" Help... Yang.." Blake said weakly as she pointed to her friend, Yang's wound become bloodier by the second. Nero shook his head, peeled back a layer of Blake's clothing and noticed her wound. A singular incision to, precise and leveled was rested on her abdomen. He pressed the bandage down, trying to drown out Blake's screams as he cauterized her wound with the Dust crystal.

After what felt like hours, Blake and Yang lay unconscious, their wounds hastily tended to by Nero. " Hold on, Blake."

* * *

Sun paced back and forth with unease, his head a mix of emotions and concerning thoughts. His eyes caught sight of Blake and Yang, being carried by Nero, who looked battle-worn and exhausted.

Before words could form in his mind, he caught sight of Yang, her right arm missing. Blake was bleeping, the red covered soaking her makeshift bandages and Nero carrying them both towards him.

Sun ran towards the three, immediately taking hold of Blake as Nero placed Yang on the ground.

" Did you do this?"

Nero could only barely contain himself from cutting Sun for his words, but he kept himself in line. " Yeah, I definitely cut down my own sister, you freaking asshole."

" You tried to at the docks," Sun spat angrily, unconsciously placing his hand in Blake's. " And when you first got here you broke her arm!"

In one swift motion Nero delivered one swift punch to Sun's nose, injuring them both. Shaking the pain of his hand away, Nero rose to his feet and drew his blade. Sun's eyes went wide at the familiar sword, his heart rate spiking at the dark metal.

" Listen, I don't have time to deal with you, Yang, or even Blake right now! I'm going to get even with the person who did this!"

" That's a load of crap and you know it! If you cared about your sister you'd choose to be here for her!"

" I don't need to justify myself to you or anyone else," Nero said, his voice eerily calm for some reason. He crouched next to Blake and Sun, ran a finger through his younger sister's hair before digging into his own pocket. From it he plucked a small necklace, placing it on Blake's bandages as he stood up. " Make yourself useful and keep her safe."

* * *

Adam barked orders, instructing his forces to fall back and retreat into waiting airships. When the last White Fang grunt had boarded, he himself attempted to get on as well.

A black knife landed directly at his feet, and Adam knew exactly who he was dealing with. Several of his soldiers rushed to his side as he turned to face Nero, who carried a mask freshly bathed in darkness.

" Nero," Adam said coldly as his soldiers readied their blades and guns. " Looks like you escaped the humans. Is there something you needed?"

Wordlessly, Nero took steps forward. Naught a noise came from his boots, and within the a single heart-beat of a frail, Nero's blade was flesh with the colors of the slain. Adam drew Wilt, closed the distance between him and Nero.

They danced among the carnage, both focused on purely drawing blood from the other.

" Give up!" Adam exclaimed as he locked blades with Nero for what felt like the thousandth time. Neither could overwhelm the other, their movements appearing as red and black blurs to anyone who witnessed.

Nero pushed back, spun his sword with inhumane efficiency and slashed downwards. The black blade gleamed with a sinister red that was Adam's blood, a deep laceration running down his right shoulder. Adam retaliated with breath-taking speed, slashing Nero across his face, a bloody scar running across Nero cheek under his left eye.

" We've done this song and dance for a long time, Adam," Nero said through stiff breaths. He and Adam had traded blow for blow, wound for wound until neither could continue to battle anymore. At that point, an airship landed behind Adam. Soldiers armed with rifles and swords trained their weapons at Nero. Two of them helped Adam onto the ship while the others closed in on Nero, who gripped his sword tightly before sighing.

He dropped to his knees as a plume of smoke and shadows enveloped the area. " At one point this was just rivalry among friends... But now this is personal.

The White Fang soldiers opened fire, but when the smoke and darkness had cleared, Nero was gone. With the help of his men, Adam boarded the waiting airship. As he left, he saw a radiant light shine like a thousand suns from Beacon Tower. The black dragon that once dominated skies now rested there frozen and immobile.

Adam and his soldiers evacuated the area, leaving Beacon a burning empty shadow of its former glory. One testament to man's dominance had been toppled, all that remained was break topple the rest.

* * *

Sun looked around, but he couldn't find her. He looked, ignoring everything, but Blake had vanished. Or so he thought.

Through the rubble of Vale, in the direction he believed her to heading, he found the bandages that Nero had used on her. A shallow footprint, broken glass, and drips of blood were all things he used to follow her. Finally, he found her and she looked as weary and torn as he did. No one could blame them giving all that'd happened.

" Sun," Blake said wearily, " Please stay away..."

He didn't listen. He _couldn't_ listen, everything inside him wanted to help her. Even when she drew blade on him, he couldn't stay back, ignoring the cold metal against his throat.

" Blake we need to leave. There a safe area not too far away. We can-"

" Sun, I'm sorry... But I can't..."

Stricken by a mixture of confusion and worry, Sun didn't see Nero appear behind him. Fear gripped him as Nero limped past him, covered in bruises and wounds from a struggle of such intensity Sun couldn't even imagine. Sun backed away, speechless as Nero weakly moved Gambol Shroud away from them.

Nero propped himself up against a wall, allowed himself to collapse against it and breath a sigh of relief. " Adam got away...for now."

" Nero... what are you going to do," Blake asked weakly, she herself collapsing next to Nero. Sun rushed to her side, and she placed a hand on his cheek, a weak smile on his face. " This is why I left... I wanted equality and peace, not violence and bloodshed.."

" I don't care about any of that, Blake. Let's leave this behind us," Sun pleaded, taking Blake's hand in his. Sun saw tears come to Blake's face, and wiped one away. " You're too beautiful to cry."

Nero, using his blade as a crutch, forced himself to his feet. He took several heavy breaths and pushed himself some more. When he upright, he looked back at Sun and Blake, allowing a smile to appear on his face. " This is a war, and one I intend to win. Sun, take care of her."

Blake and Sun and shared a smile. She stared at him before they shared one blissful moment together. When it ended, the tears returned slightly.

" I'm sorry, but this is all my responsibility and my fault. I have to make this right."

Sun was left dumbfounded and confused. Words couldn't form, thoughts wouldn't register and he never saw Nero coming. Sun believed Nero had left, but instead he appeared by Sun.

Even when bruised and battered, Nero was still able to deliver one swift strike to the base of Sun's neck, rendering him unconscious as Blake caught him. She held him for a moment before taking his scroll and transmitting a distress signal. It wouldn't take them long to find him, so quickly wrote him one final message, planted a kiss on his cheek and tearfully sat him down.

" You don't have to come with me, Blake. He's right, you could stay and leave all this behind you. I'm not forcing you to come with me."

" I tried once," Blake began coldly, wiping her tears away. " I thought I could dedicate my skills towards being a Huntress... I was wrong, I ran when I realized Adam had become a monster. I ran when things get difficult... I'm done running. I should have stopped Adam, should have stopped you and the White Fang when everything went wrong, but I didn't. You might be going after Adam for revenge, but I'm doing this for justice."

Nero couldn't help but laugh and smirk at Blake's newfound sense of moral responsibility. He didn't mind it, but he could already predict how it was going to hinder him in the future. But that didn't matter, because he had his sister back after the rift and wedge he drove between them.

" Come on, Blake. We need to go."

Blake nodded in understanding, but stopped to leave a necklace in Sun's hand. Nero saw this and made his ire evident, only Blake didn't back down.

" That's supposed to stay in the family, Blake."

" Try and take it from him Nero, it'll be the last thing you do."

Nero smirked, strapped his sword to his back and picked up Blake. It was evident that there was still resentment between the two, but the same blood flowed through their veins. They had suffered together through too much to break apart again, and now they had goals that coincided with the other.

Time might have be able to repair what was broken between the two, but one fact remained. No matter the distance, year or time, they loved each other, no matter what the other said. They knew it, but neither was able to say it.

* * *

Sun awoke aboard a ship, bound for Mistral. He shot up looking around frantically, realizing he was in the medical section of the ship. She wasn't with him, Blake was nowhere to be found.

He dug into his pocket and found his Scroll, a message from Blake left on it. A faint hope bloomed in his heart. As he read, everything came into view.

 _Dear Sun,_

 _When I was a little girl, I would always dream about what it would feel like to be happy with someone. Not like Nero, who looked after me, but fall in love with someone. You let me feel that, but I'm sorry. If we had met earlier, fallen in love earlier, or even if none of this had happened, I know we could have been happy together. But the White Fang has started something, I HELPED start something that cost so many people._

 _I have to make things right, no matter what. I may never see you again. I've accepted that, so please accept that as well. You deserve someone not plagued with scars, literally and emotionally. The necklace I left you was my mother's. It's something to remember me by, and I have something to remember you by._

 _Please don't come looking for me._

 _\- Blake_

Sun read it over and over, hoping there was some hidden meaning, some hidden message, something to hint as to where she was. She made it clear, don't come looking for her. He saw the necklace laying on the stand next to him, and realized that he was missing his own monkey necklace.

A black onyx set adorned by a silver chain now wrapped around his neck. He held onto it, refusing to believe that she was gone. Then he realized that she had chosen the words "may never see you again", not "will never see you again".

Someone where out there, she had hope they would see each other again. He held onto that small ray of hope. He'd see her again, and run to the ends of the earth if he had to, just to be with her again.


End file.
